


情事5

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	情事5

安静的更衣室里温度正好，反锁的大门确保了不会有任何人来打扰。蔡徐坤温热的嘴唇若有似无拂过他后颈敏感的肌肤，最后在他耳廓轻轻亲了一下。朱正廷叉着腿跪坐在他身上任凭他掀开了卫衣，从自己头上把碍事儿的衣物脱掉扔进了储物柜。蔡徐坤用带着薄茧的手指轻轻摩挲着他的脊椎，所过之处都会激起他舒爽的鸡皮疙瘩，这双手在月下为他摸过琴键，也在阳光下为他拨弄过琴弦。而现在它正流连在自己的身体上方，似乎要谱写演奏出新的交响乐章。  
朱正廷双手捧起手掌主人的脸庞，交错的手指松松的插进他有些凌乱茂盛的头发里，把自己的唇瓣的甜蜜气息埋藏在他性感的唇角里。  
草莓味的信息素毫无遮拦的荡漾在空气里，龙舌兰的清冽气味也终于悄然而至。不搭，朱正廷不禁皱了皱眉想他俩的味道放在一起真的很奇怪。  
如果蔡徐坤是牛奶味或者自己是柠檬香会不会更加般配？  
想到这，他突然自嘲，也对，他们本来就应该不搭。他神色一暗有些懊悔刚才萌生的彼此般配的念头，仿佛做了什么亏心事一样错开了和蔡徐坤接吻的动作。  
唇齿间柔软细腻的触感突然消失，蔡徐坤睁开紧闭的双眸正对上他懊丧的面孔，心头拢上凉意。他伸手脱掉了自己的篮球背心扔到柜子里，和朱正廷上半身赤诚相待紧贴在一起，低下头含住他胸口的挺立的粉红茱萸。朱正廷被撩拨回了神抱紧他的脖子热情回应，蔡徐坤从储物柜抽出平时洗完澡围的浴巾垫在长条凳上甩开，欺着他的身子慢慢把人压在凳子上从胸口一路吻到了腹肌。长条凳很窄朱正廷平躺在浴巾上感觉乱动就会随时摔下去，他只能反手抠住椅子背面的钢梁不让自己掉下去。一双贴身黑色牛仔裤包裹下的长腿留恋的缠在蔡徐坤腰间，蔡徐坤解开他腰带的金属卡扣连鞋带裤子给他扒了个干净，自己好脱的篮球短裤和内裤被他松松垮垮褪到了腿弯甩了下去，赤裸身体覆上来的时候分身正张扬的顶在熟悉的穴口叫嚣。  
鼻尖龙舌兰的气味又浓厚了起来，朱正廷自制力一向很好小心控制着自己头脑清醒不要发情。还好这个人在球队更衣室都备好了KY，耐着性子给他做好扩张直接深入。两具年轻鲜活的美好肉体在这张窄凳上死命纠缠在一起，趴在凳子上的姿势让蔡徐坤使不上劲。他看着身下朱正廷泛红的精致面孔觉得下身又涨大了一圈，明明正在占有他却依然觉得不满足。他赤着足仗着腿长站在地上托起朱正廷的白嫩屁股揉了几下，俯身用手撑在朱正廷脑侧的椅子木板上，终于借上力发狠的抽插。  
淫靡的交合水声清晰可闻，空间太过局限，朱正廷腿被掰成了M形，被他限制在双臂和下身的距离里深入忍不住尖叫出声。进入得太深了，甚至不需要他摆动腰肢迎合，他的呻吟声此起彼伏，体内情欲的浪潮愈演愈烈，维持自己平衡扶在椅子上的手指因为用力开始发白。蔡徐坤不打算放过他了，他撞击一次比一次激烈随着动作起伏寻着朱正廷的嘴唇深吻，omega的紧致内壁在他抽出的时候绞紧挽留的举动，让他忍不住往更深的地方抽送。  
突然觉得下身传来酸胀的陌生感觉，朱正廷本来沾染了情欲紧闭的杏眼猛的睁开。  
“别进我生殖腔，出去。”  
他的眸色渐冷语气中带了稍许不耐。  
蔡徐坤保持身下的动作没动，他感觉分身顶进了一个从来都没有的深度，朱正廷从来不许他进入，他以前也刻意回避的神秘地方。此刻他的巨物卡在那个神秘花园打开了小小的开口，只等着他下令释放。  
他紧张的盯着身下人的神色变化，身体慢慢向前推进。酸胀感从朱正廷的尾椎爬上了四肢百骸，他的心里突然生出一丝恐惧。  
“你要干吗？”  
“贝贝，做我的omega吧。”  
蔡徐坤眯起眼睛看着他慌张失措的表情又睁开，黑曜石一样的瞳孔里闪烁着莫名深邃的情动。  
“只做我一个人的。”  
他用指腹轻抚他涨红的脸颊，开始小幅度的在生殖腔进出挺动。朱正廷咬着嘴唇被体内奇异的快感折磨的欲仙欲死，他引以为傲的自制力正在分崩离析。  
熟悉的电话铃声响起。  
他在理智边缘抓回了自己的思绪，用自己带着断掌掌纹的手掌狠狠推开了蔡徐坤，从他身下挣扎着坐起来。紫红色勃起的性器被他强行从身体脱离开来，朱正廷喘着粗气深呼吸安抚自己身体的空虚感，无力撑在额前的手掌没了血色，整个人看起来十分脆弱。  
蔡徐坤在他颓唐整理心情的时候落寞捡起地上的短裤穿上，宽松的短裤遮挡住了他还没偃旗息鼓的小兄弟，他胡乱抹了一把脸坐在朱正廷身边也是半天开不了口。恼人的电话铃声在两个人沉默不语的气氛下显得十分刺耳。朱正廷没打算接也没打算摁掉，任由它响了半天重归沉寂。  
“这个铃声很特别。”  
蔡徐坤仰起头眼里晃动着看不清的情绪淡淡开口。  
“你每次接这个电话都很温柔，它的号码永远排在你个人收藏的第一位。”  
“我......”  
“朱正廷，如果你要的不是我，你就走吧。”  
他侧过头努力挤出还算洒脱的笑容开口。  
“谢谢你，带给我一场空欢喜。”  
从储物柜拿出自己的衣物整整齐齐穿上，后穴的粘腻感似乎还在证明两个人之间发生的亲密关系。朱正廷抱着胳膊走在空无一人的走廊上，推门离去的时候甚至没敢看回头看，他脑子里乱糟糟的，如果这个电话没来他是不是已经被他永久标记了？他清楚地意识到自己当时并没有拒绝，他当时居然真的想成为他的一个人omega！  
他苦笑着回拨了电话，熟悉的声音在耳畔响起。他的声音消散在离开场馆迎面而来的风里。  
“小傻瓜，怎么每次电话一接通你就开始哭啊？”  
......  
“嗯，见过了。”  
......  
“他真的是个很温柔的人。”  
......  
朱正廷想起蔡徐坤动作凶狠把自己桎梏在怀里深入的样子，其实也没那么温柔。  
一时间眼眶开始泛红。


End file.
